Apraxia of speech is a neurologically based motor planning disorder of unknown etiology. Approximately half of children with autistic spectrum disorders have some degree of apraxia, although not all apraxic children are autistic. Children with apraxia find it very difficult to correctly pronounce sounds, syllables, and words. Some children remain speechless and require the use of augmentative communication devices or utilize a picture exchange communication system. Many children with apraxia present with homogeneous symptoms of neurological dysfunction that affect coordination, muscle tone, and sensory issues in addition to speech production difficulties, suggesting a common underlying mechanism of disease in these children. Standard treatment generally involves speech therapy with a speech pathologist knowledgeable in apraxia.
There is a need in the art for alternative approaches to treatment of apraxia.